The Doctor and Me
by Maoiliosa23
Summary: Melissa is the companion of the Doctor. They travel to a far off Planet only to find the Cybermen already there. What can be done?
1. Chapter 1

It was one late night when I met the doctor for the first time. I knew who he was as soon as I saw him. He sat downstairs in his fez and bow tie. He looked up with a grin on his face and said, "hello Melissa. Ready for an adventure?"

He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the TARDIS. It was amazing inside. As I expected it was bigger on the inside but it still blew my mind. There were so many rooms, my favourite being the library.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere we want!" He replied like an excited child. He fiddled with dials and told me to go upstairs and find something warm to wear. When I came down dressed in jeans and a hoodie I asked again where we were going.

"Don't you mean where we are?" He said. "We are on the planet Falapatorious. It's lovely here in winter. The snow falls upwards but still some how covers the ground...I haven't worked out how that works yet...come on!"

We ran out of the TARDIS and I stopped in my tracks. It was so beautiful.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

We made our way towards what looked like a medieval village but when we got closer I was shocked that everyone was dressed in modern clothing like me. As we walked by no one really took any notice of us, then all of a sudden a woman came running out of a cabin screaming. Of course being the doctor he had to go investigate.

"What's happened?" I asked when I finally caught up with him.

"She says her husband was possessed by a demon and then just dropped dead." He told me. He went in for a look around. I could hear the sound of his sonic screwdriver as I entered the house.

"Oh my..." He said quietly

"What is it?"

"Not good is all I can say for now but this looks like the work of the cybermen...see the ear piece? I've never seen them do this before. They're using mind control."

I went over to the window and looked out at the people that had gathered. They were all wearing the ear pieces. Suddenly they all turned and started to form ranks, marching down the street.

"Doctor! Look!"

He ran to the window. "Oh not again!" He said. "Come on we have to find the factory ship and stop them!"

We ran through the town, ducking in and out of the shadows so as to not alert the Cybermen. I had no idea how we were going to stop them but the Doctor seemed to know.

Finally we came upon the factory ship. My eyes could not believe how huge it was. There were Cybermen everywhere.

"We have to get to the core of the ship so we can destroy it from the inside."

"But how are we going to get in?" I asked. "There are soooo many cybermen to get past!"

"Do you trust me?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course I trust you! I trust you with my life." I replied

"Then follow me."

The Doctor led me behind part of the factory ship. He found a grate on the side on the ship and using his sonic screwdriver he opened it. It was very narrow but we both managed to fit in...just. We crawled along the narrow vent and slowly made our way deeper and deeper inside the ship. The Doctor halted suddenly infront of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to look past his shoulder.

"There is a very large gap ahead. We can't just crawl over it," he replied. "Just give me a minute and I will have a way across."

He used his sonic screwdriver to move a pully system above us so a rope dangled down. He reached out for the rope and swung across.

"Ok. It's your turn," he said to me.

I grabbed hold of the rope trying not to look down.

"I don't think I can do this," I said.

"Of course you can Melissa. You can do anything you can dream of as long as you are with me! Now trust me. Swing across."

I swung out but didn't make it all the way across. I started to freak out as I hung out in the middle. It was a very long way down below me.

"Help me Doctor!" I yelled. "I can't hold on much longer." I started to slip, but then I started to get closer to the edge where the Doctor was. He was using his sonic screwdriver to move the pully system again so it was closer to him. Then he reached out and pulled me in. I fell into his arms, so relieved to be on solid ground.

"It's ok," he said, "you did well. Come on. Lets keep going"

The vent on this side was a lot wider and we were able to walk normally through it. We didn't have to go far before we found the core. I had no idea where we would start. The Doctor turned to me and pointed to where he had to go.

"I need to go up there. I need you to stay at that control panel. Push the big red button when I tell you."

The Doctor started climbing. Up and up and up he climbed, up the central column, then he disappeared. I heard the sonic screwdriver start up, and then the sound of metal feet marching along. I turned around and saw a large number of Cybermen marching along the vent we had just come from.

"Doctor!" I screamed.

...To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor!" I screamed. He spun around and saw all the Cybermen heading towards me.

"The console quick!" he said. "The big red button...ready...NOW!"

I pressed the big red button down and the core of the factory ship stopped completely however the Cybermen continued forwards. "Doctor!"

Next thing I knew the Doctor was beside me.

"Run!" he said as he took off down the first corridor he saw. I ran after him just keeping up as he turned left and right and left again. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. The sound of the Cybermen had lessened, they were a fair way off.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Thinking...If the Cybermen are here they have to be after more soldiers, but why? What is happening to make them need an army?"

"Does it really matter? We just have to stop them."

"Of course it matters! Something bigger and far worse than cybermen is behind this. My guess is the Darleks. Anyway...come on!"

We headed out of the Cyber Factory Ship and ran across the street ducking behind a broken part of the building.

"So how do we stop the Cybermen?" I asked.

"I thought that would have done it...hmmm...There is something else I can try. We have to head down into the sewers and through the underground tunnels to reach the base of the Cyber Factory Ship. From there we can get to the control hub. Lets go."

"Wait! Do you have a plan?"

"Nope...I make it up as I go! Come on!"

He dashed down the street and using his sonic screwdriver he opened a man hole to the sewers. I followed him down. The stench down here was worse than I imagined. We climbed down the ladder and finally made it to the bottom only to land in a slow flowing stream of sewerage.

"Now where?" I asked.

"This way. Follow me!" he said

As we continued through the sewers the smell got less, we had to be getting close now. Sure enough the Doctor stopped and headed towards a ladder.

"You wait here. I am going to check if the coast is clear." he said to me climbing upwards.

I waited at the bottom for a little while but couldn't help myself, I started to follow.

"I told you to wait down there!" the Doctor said when he noticed me climbing behind him.

"I am sorry I couldn't, I was too nervous being down there without you. What if something had happened?" I replied.

"I will never let anything happen to you." The Doctor said, "It's Clear, lets go."

When we emerged we were in a large circular room. In the centre sat a single control hub. We started towards it. Suddenly a siren started wailing above us.

"Damn it! Security system!" The Doctor said as he started to run. "Help me turn this dial". We turned as hard and fast as we could and finally the wailing siren stopped but not in time. 'Stomp Stomp Stomp'...looking up we could see cybermen entering the room all around us.

"Doctor...what are we going to do"

The Doctor had started using his sonic screwdriver on the centre console. "Just a little longer"

"What are you doing?" I asked in a hurry, the cybermen were slowly closing in on us.

"I am planting a virus in the control hub that will spread throughout the main computer system and then on to the cybermen. It will completely shut them down."

"But won't that kill them?" I asked.

"...yes...but it is the only way. Their emotions will return and it will be very painful for them. I am sorry...so sorry" he replied. "Ok last bit. Here goes"

There was a loud bang and a few sparks flew from the central console.

"Run!" he said grabbing my hand. We ran from the Cyber factory. Just as we got outside the Factory Ship blew up. Cybermen everywhere we falling down and dying. One screamed out in pain "Help" it said before finally shutting off. The people who were on their way to being turned snapped out of their hypnosis. There was a lot of confusion.

"Come on." The Doctor said, "It is time we got out of here." We walked away, heading for the TARDIS.


End file.
